The Strays and the Strangers The Legend of Senei
by Ayoungbookworm
Summary: Legends are nothing more like myths, unknown, unseen and unheard. But, there is a legend who haunts a small town and protects the wolves of the forest. Senei is unlike these, scientists bring danger to the forest after a prophecy is received.


**The Strays and the Strangers The Legend of Senei**

Blurb

There's a legend in the air; it whispers her name, the she-wolf that saves sled teams and steals from the town. But just one minor problem can lead to a bigger problem...death. A wolf so powerful she cannot be caught forever, a wolf that everyone thought that dies, comes back to life. Her no scent and long tail, a prize for all; That's why they call it...'The Legend of Senei'

When a prophecy brings the legend of the forest taken away by scientists, everything goes upside down. The forest rots and dies, the streams dry up while the ground cracks. Humans have never lived in such peace, but for the dogs and wolves. Senei must return or else it means destruction for them all...

Prologue

Lights turned off at the town, its windows closing slowly and the light dimmed in many of the houses. Shadows crawled from the shelter of the alleyways, weaving their ways under and over the buildings hardly making a sound like a viper that slowly slithered over a tree root. Their tails were down, and their eyes scanned the town. "Ready?" one whispered with a gruff voice. The group nodded and made their way through the center of the town, snow kicking up behind their legs. A large malamute had stepped out into a street light that was lit. "Finn?" he called out quietly. A small west highland terrier trotted out into the dim light, barely noticing the small dog whose fur was white as snow but easy to pick out because of the leaves and dirt he carried. "What is it?" he asked. The malamute looked at Finn, "Any news from the street dogs, or Karo?" he asked. Finn shook his head, "No word, why?" he looked at the husky. "We've got trouble in the forest," the dog said. Finn's eyes widened, "No! No, it can't be, she rarely comes here!" he exclaimed. Suddenly an eerie howl echoed through the town and all the lights came on.

A shadow lurked on the top of the hill, the moon shone brightly as the wolf's thin body faded out with a long streaming tail. Her green gaze fixed on the town below of the snowy hill that glistened against her dark brown, smooth fur. Her ears flicked as she saw torches made of fire and normal ones too. The yelling and shouting of the humans was faint from her mind but loud like rumbling thunder that shook the earth below her paws. The breeze blew around her, pulling her towards the safety of the forest and as she saw the humans get closer and closer the thick and heavy mist settled down. And the no-scent wolf disappeared as it lifted...

Chapter 1

Karo woke in the presence of his human. He yawned and stretched, his human had been acted strange since night had started, "Is she really out there?" he whispered looking out the window as his human let him out. Karo went to the bar, he looked for his friend. A large bernese mountain dog named Rhodes, a good friend to Karo. Rhodes was asleep by the bar door, he woke with a grunt as Karo came up. "Karo! What now?" he asked stretching. "The legend, have you ever seen her?" Karo asked curiously. "Of course, she's been in town here and there..." barking interrupted Rhodes, "Speaking of legends, here she comes now," he got up and started to chase nothing more than a shadow. Karo stood by the door, watching; a shape blended in with the wall, the dogs ran past not noticing. The shape pulled away from the wall, a young dark brown she-wolf stood in the snow. Karo looked at her; she looked at him, her eyes widened. Karo noticed her piercing green eyes, he too had the same colour of eyes but it made him wonder. She suddenly sprang away, Rhodes came up, "Did she speak to you?" he asked bouncing around like a pup. "No, she just stared," Karo barked. "Aw too bad, I've been interested in Senei for a long time," Rhodes whined.

Mist fell, Senei made her escape. She ran up the hill and the moon made her a silhouette outlined darkly. She looked at the sky, "He couldn't be!" her voice was wise, young yet gentle. "Karo..." she whispered then raced off towards the forest and into thick trees. She blended in nicely but the dog didn't get out of her head, "How? Why?" she pleaded then helped the moon go past danger zone. Other wolves followed her howl and all blended in until her howl was the last, it was like they had been practicing for moons and ended perfectly. Only Senei's howl remained, and she gazed at the moon, "It is safe..." she whispered and looked over the town. She suddenly heard the sounds of shuffling, "Finn!" she bounded off into the trees. Finn growled, "Ack! She always gets away!" he muttered curses and trotted back to the town, Senei followed him then stood in front of the moon.

Sounds of the humans woke Karo, he gazed around his alleyway. Senei was back, usually here for food but something told him it was a message, he crept out from his home in the dark alleyway and Senei sharply turned into it. Jumping over the fence she disappeared, Karo followed curiously into the depths of the forest. Senei watched him from the shadows; her gaze burned his pelt making him feel uncomfortable as he searched for her. The mist fell hungrily, swallowing Karo and his vision. "Who's there!" he called out, looking around; his eyes wide with fear. "A-Anybody?" he called out shakily. Senei's ghostly figure stalked out without making a sound, "Why are you here!" she snapped, a low growl rustled in her throat and her eyes were narrowed threatenly. Karo was paralysed at the sight of the ghost wolf, the legends and stories were true..."Uh...I-I," he stammered. "Well," Senei flicked her tail and the mist lifted into the air like a gust of wind, Karo stared at her with wide-eyes, he had never seen Senei before. And now...he had caught a glimpse of the she-wolf. Senei took a step towards him, he stood there, unable to move a muscle; was he hypnotised or something? Or was it a dream that he couldn't wake up from? Senei picked her ears, "Humans..." she leapt onto a low branch and stalked away, Karo followed quickly. She stopped in a clearing, landing gracefully onto the snow; she turned and faced Karo, "Go back to your precious humans," she made the mist came and made her escape into the town again. Karo growled lowly with impatience and raced towards the town after the strange legend, although he had never met her before. She seemed like he had known her for his whole life; yet his faint memories were too hard to remember.

Senei raced towards building, Storm, a light amber she-wolf with brilliant amber-gold eyes, was one of her best friends who entered the house as Senei climbed up a ladder to the second story. Storm was ordered to hide and distract the humans and escape into the alleyway across the street...she waited silently, the door started to open and she sprinted out and the humans raced in up the ladder. Storm hid in the alleyway, listening to her friend growling. She caught a glimpse of Senei being chased towards a window; "Oh no, she's on the second story!" she exclaimed. Senei raced towards the window then crashed head first through it, hitting the wall on the other side and landed on the ground, getting up she raced to the alleyway where Storm was. "Remind never to do that again," she groaned. The humans separated and searched. Karo appeared, and Senei and Storm stalked out towards him...

"Well, well, well," Storm smiled, "Look at what we have here, a weak dog, no dogs and we can do what we want..." Senei flicked an ear for Storm to be silent; the she-wolf groaned but obeyed Senei. Senei circled Karo, "You're weak, a servant of humans, something we don't accept around here..." she taunted. "Not true! You are not a dog, you are a pitiful wolf!" Karo objected. Senei stopped, and then very slowly leaned into him, "You won't attack me even if you tried," she growled. Karo narrowed his eyes and then opened his mouth to say something but held it in, knowing she was right; something forced him to not attack this strange wolf or her friend. "He should do us a favour, we are sparing his life," Storm growled, her tail twitching with anger and force. Senei nodded in agreement, "How about you show your strength, you don't deserve to be called strong in any way..." she growled. "No!" Karo snapped, his jaws reached for Senei's throat but she jumped back head-butting him to the ground, "You're weak! Pitiful, nothing like a mouse worth its life!" she snapped. Karo stood, "I won't listen!" "You will, and you'll steal meat for us!" Senei narrowed her eyes, growling and baring her teeth.

Chapter 2

"What? I will never steal from my human!" he objected once more at Senei. She just looked at him with hatred, "You will, or else we'll kill it!" she blackmailed. Karo froze with fear, Senei was not known for killing; but she sounded like she would really do it. Storm nodded with approval, she seemed determined to do this plan by herself. Karo looked at the two, "F-F-Fine! I'll do it," he confessed. The two she-wolves looked at him, "We expect it tonight," Storm growled then the two stalked off onto the hill, Karo watched them go. He looked away and then padded through the streets, Rhodes was asleep by the bar again; but Karo was not in the mood to tell his experience with Senei and the other she-wolf. He stalked back to his house and lay down by his humans' feet. All that he was about to do, would ruin his friendship and his loyalty to the other dogs and humans...

Still night air hung in the darkness, a lone shadow made its way towards the meat storage. Karo knew this was the best place to get meat and where the wolves targeted most. He crept up to the building, every muscle tense and ready to run and hide if needed. He poked his head around the corner; no-one usually guarded the old building and at that when everything was clear he slowly made his way in. All around was meat, but now wasn't the time to look around and sightsee. He quickly grabbed a large piece of deer and rushed out the door wide open! He made it to the edge of the town until he heard pawsteps, "Nice job dog," a voice praised as a brown paw stepped out. "Senei!" he exclaimed, the deer piece fell into the snow. Karo blinked and she was gone...

Senei waited for him in a clearing, sitting on a rock. Karo appeared from the shadows and threw the meat towards her, "Nice job, Karo," she praised smiling at the meat, but Karo frowned not noticing her say his name; "I'll be in big trouble!" he blurted. "Did anyone see you take it?" Senei asked, "Well, no," he answered. "Problem solved." She lay down with her gaze on him. "I guess, but it still doesn't solve how the door was kept open when I ran off and how you came to me at the edge of town," he barked edgy. "Maybe you shouldn't go back then..." she licked a paw and sat up. He looked at her in disbelief, "No! I stole something for you and proved I'm not weak, what else do you want?" Senei looked at him with a stern look, and then flicked her tail. Then jumped off the rock and padded off, "Wait!" Karo padded after her, "Good luck Karo!" she called back.

Karo pricked his ears, "D-Did you just say my name?" he asked. Senei looked over her shoulder, "Yes, there is something you should know; my mothers' name was Anaku," she explained, "S-So was my mothers'!" Karo looked at Senei, "Karo, we are brother and sister...we always have been," she confessed with a large sigh. Karo gazed at her for a long time, "Why didn't you tell me before? Have you known how long I've been searching for answers about my parents!" he asked bewildered. Senei looked over her shoulder as her came up beside her, "What do you think the reaction from the humans would've been if I told you in town with all your friends and the other sled dogs around?" she questioned. Karo went to answer but then shut his jaws, he knew what she meant. "I know what has happened to our father and mother, our fathers' name was Santaka, we were born in a tribe and well, when the medicine wolf told us the prophecy our parents decided to keep you safe and take you to the humans. Santaka died when the humans attacked and then Anaku, our mother...abandoned me in the forest...to fend for myself at just the age of 2 moons." She told him briefly of what she knew. Karo felt like he had ran 1000miles, why would they abandon him, not to mention his sister.

Senei watched him go back to his human, "Thank you for telling me what you know, my life has changed," he called. Senei nodded, and then looked at the rising moon. She howled followed by the harmony from the other wolves of the forest. She stalked into the thicker parts of the forest and in the middle of the forest was her cave. Senei checked around, making sure no-one followed and padded in...And then moved a large boulder and inside was a cave full of crystals. She leapt onto a ledge and howl, the moon was in the gap of the roof; she jumped from ledge to ledge. Making it closer to the hole and she pulled herself out of the snowy hole, she seemed to melt from the ground and her silhouette was black against the shine of the moon. She seemed to dance on the rocky hill as she howled with her head held high and the sound felt like a thousand ghosts entered and stole your soul.

Beneath the shadows, out of the shine of the moon a shadow crept over the large roots that were sitting on top of the cold snow. It rose its' head as it heard the howl, it raced off towards the howling; but when it reached the location of the sound. Senei was gone...as if she was dragged into thin air. A black paw entered the clearing, and the jet black wolf stared around; his crystal blue eyes scanned the area but nothing was seen. Not a sound and nothing moved; nothing, just the sounds of the wind and the sounds of the fading howl...the wolf, Shadow, had been interested in this strange wolf. Though he had never seen her; he had heard the legends and stories of her...the mist ghost, the wolf who can never be locked up for long. How he would've loved to have met her, his mother had heard these stories when they were before Senei was born and yet; she was still destined for a no scent, wolf protector. He knew the humans have been itching to get their hands on her and her secrets of her life; but no-one else knew her like the lost ones...

Humans moved around the small town, the wooden made houses and buildings were covered from the blizzard the night before. Since then, they had been hard at work and Clover had never been so busy before. But now she was somehow given time to relax and guard the town in case Senei returned; as she turned she noticed a shape racing towards the town down the hill..."Senei..." she muttered under her breath and started to bark non-stop. Senei didn't stop, just jumped over the husky and proceed her way through the town. Humans grabbed their guns and nets and gave chase, Clover at the front catching up quickly. Senei suddenly turned sharply and Clover crashed into a barrel followed by the rest of the dogs and a pile of mutts stood perfectly still. Clover growled, and raced out from the bottom of the tower causing it to collapse; Senei stood on the roof staring down on Clover. Her gaze burning into the pelt of the husky and then she turned. Clover pricked her ears and raced up noisily and jumped straight onto Senei, but the wolf turned over; grabbing Clovers' scruff rolling over the roof and threw her to the ground below. "Nice try, dog!" Senei called and raced off. Clover groaned and tried to pull herself to her paws; staggering slightly she shook her head and looked around. "Stupid wolf always gets away." She muttered to herself and slowly padded to her human who gently stroked her head. "We'll get her girl, we will," he promised. But Finn and his owner had already made their way out of town; Senei, who had already fled from the hill, skidded into some dead undergrowth gazing around. Finn sniffed around, hoping to find at least a faint scent. He didn't believe the stories and legends of the forest since the malamute he had met moons before had told him that the legend was born. He noticed a forest green gaze, then a voice whispered, "The legend of Senei..." then he started to bark and the human shot...but the eyes were gone and so was the shadow. Shadows moved silently across the old roots of the large trees that towered over them. The snow crunching through their soft pads, as they swiftly made their way through the thickness of the deeper forest. Her long tail streamed out behind her, and the mist kept her hidden well. Fire pellets screamed past her dark brown pelt, her long legs sprinting hard and long as if her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She showed no fear as the humans kept following her, she knew the forest well. Though she had seemed to have a strange connection with one of the dogs there she didn't have time, she hated to save the tails of the other new wolves who were stupid enough to travel there anyway without knowing the consequences in the town here in the valley. The she-wolf skilfully bounded up rocks, followed by a large bernese mountain dog. She looked back at him, "Can't keep up?" she teased as her dark green eyes glazed with a taunting movement. She ducked her head as another fire pellet brushed over her and she made a break for it. Two hunters followed, by when they reached the top, she was gone...  
>She shook out her pelt and let out an eerie, haunting howl that faded and echoed all around, alerting another of the wolves.<br>Karo snapped open his eyes, he lifted his head panting with fright, "Was that a dream?" he barked to himself.  
>He shrugged standing up and started to pad out into the town, the sun burnt his eyes as he stepped out of the shadows. Humans greeted one another as the two returned with another failure.<br>"It was true!" Karo exclaimed.  
>"Why haven't they caught her yet?" he wondered out loud.<br>"If Senei really is real legend, she may have come to visit," a voice answered him, the Bernese mountain dog from his dream.  
>"Rhodes, how long have I slept?"<br>"Half the day, something wrong?" Rhodes asked.  
>"N-No..."<br>"Well, if you ask me, I'll catch that mangy she-wolf any day! And the rat who stole our meat!" a west highland terrier as white as the snow boasted trotting up tail held high.  
>"You do that Finn," Karo teased with a smile, but instead he was shaking inside.<br>"Watch' it there laddie, I'll catch you, if you betray us to go and live with those crazy animals!" Finn growled.  
>"Don't forget, it would an honour to meet her!" Rhodes barked excitedly.<br>"As if!" Karo and Finn snapped. Karo gulped, had they caught his scent already? If anything he had to leave, and soon as possible at that rate!

Clover paced at the door of her home, her human had gone inside for a meeting and she had been given time to make sure her enemy Senei nor any other wolf didn't harm them. But she didn't bother, for the she-wolf didn't usually attack the human; but she was sneaky and haunting enough to threatening them. She scanned the small streets, the snow became piles and piles on top of each other at the doors and Clover was ordered with her siblings to go out past the large mountain to collect help for pushing some of the snow from the town to the forest. And hopefully keep the wolves busy from coming into town. She hated the wolves and their ways since she was trained to lead a sled team, well. Not yet basically, her dream was to lead her own sled team yet she always had that small feeling that mangy she-wolf Senei would turn up and ruin it! Clover looked at the darkening sky, humans with fire torches were setting off towards the forest. The she-dog smirked, "Let's hope they catch her..." she grinned evilly. "I doubt that my fine friend..." a gruff voice sounded behind her making Clover jump. 'Get out here and fight; like a dog!" she suddenly blurted out, No! Bad timing as a large shadow lunged past her and away with the wind; as if nothing was there. She snorted, "Good riddance!" she padded back to her spot at the door and spun around before she laid down on the planks; her head on her paws.

Chapter 3

Shadows moved around the dark shadows of the forest; they seemed to dance in a single line as the stars glistened around them. On a ledge, a young wolf looked above her head; her scarred muzzle and nicked ears stung like the dark place of no stars as Starclan padded above them. The she-wolf sighed, she turned her gaze to the valley below and her golden eyes scanned the area. In her head the words were clear though she didn't understand their meaning quite well; "I hope Starclan has lead me to the right place. But is she really the one who is connected to all?" she whispered. Taking a few hesitated steps down the rocky slope. In the forest, two wolves made their way through the large roots slowly. A young male looked back at his sister, "Bonnie, hurry up!" he called with a slight growl. Bonnie looked up at him, "How can I when there is a storm coming and the wind isn't getting better!" she snapped back. The wolf rolled his eyes and fully turned to face her, "You know we have to find something here!" "But they didn't tell us." Bonnie growled. The two argued loudly as Shadow watched in the branches; he flicked his ear amused and he flicked his tail once or twice. "Kade! Can we just get rest?" she pleaded with blazing eyes. Kade growled then opened his jaws to say something as mist fell. "Who's there?" he called out stepping in front of his sister. Bonnie groaned, not wanting to be treated like a pup who was a troublemaker and not good enough to care for herself. Senei padded up to them, Shadow pricked his ears; he had never seen a she-wolf as beautiful like this one as the mist faded away with just a flick of the she-wolf's tail. "Who are you? You are not part of this forest." She growled lowly. Kade looked at Senei, "I'm Kade, and this is my sister Bonnie." He introduced them, "I can introduce myself thank you Kade!" Bonnie snapped. Senei lashed her tail "I'm Senei..." she barked lightly with a hint of mischievous in her voice. The two gasped, as did Shadow; "Y-Your Senei?" Bonnie asked. Senei nodded back before giving out an eerie howl and disappearing. The brother and sister looked at each other in surprise, wonder and amazement in what they just saw. Shadow leapt out of the tree and padded over to them, "I've never seen Senei, but I've heard she is great." He barked with curiosity. "We have too..." Bonnie said slowly, "And we just met her." She added

Sitting alone by the river in the shadows as the sun dipped its last light on the horizon. A small shape appeared motionless watching their reflection, suddenly a wolf called her name and she raced off as quick as lightning through the thickest trees although her pure white coat was nothing but more like a ghost. She joined 5 other shapes, the size of normal wolves except her, only half the size; but they seemed to dance away in the moonlight and disappeared like spirits and the northern lights. Senei stalked through the roots of the trees, spotting a human patrol she raced towards them making them part into half and they raced after her quickly but she disappeared as the mist fell and her howl echoed around. The dogs whined confused and the patrol grunted and muttered curses while walking back to the small town. Senei followed silently watching them with gazing eyes as if she were looking at mere constellations. The humans walked back to their houses telling the bad news while a tall shape followed Senei...Two shadows fought in a raging blizzard, Senei kicked the human off her but his weapon made contact with her hind leg and she yelped. Growling she head-butted him and pushed him into the river, as she turned he grabbed her tail and pulled her in after him, holding her down under the water before she could take a breath. Air bubbles rose from Senei's jaws as her lungs screamed for air, she kicked out with her back legs grabbing the kids' side and ripped his shirt. The boy let go, losing his goal as Senei leapt onto shore and shook out her pelt. Her tail spun around once then slapped the water as if it were a whip and stalked off. The boy swam to the surface, he cursed under his breath at the disappearing she-wolf. The boy groaned, "Geez...I'll get you next time!" he called and walked off drenched. He drowsily walked into his house and laid down on the bed, not bothering to get changed as he fell into sleep. He woke in a misty forest, standing up almost losing his balance as something sped past him; he looked over his shoulder to spot flames and eyes staring at him with a slit gaze. "Who are you?" he asked, but the gaze didn't seem to hear him...just to the other side of the clearing where 3 more pairs of eyes stared and then another 2 then the 6 leapt into battle. A fury of growls yet not one yelped or panted. The largest was a tan and black wolf with massive paws fighting against the smallest, a pure white she-wolf with blue rings around her body and her speed was much, much faster than her own opponent. Another 2 wolves were fighting; one was jet black with a white muzzle that slashed his snout and the one against him with a golden tan with piercing golden eyes. The last two were just about the same size, but the she-wolf was much stronger and didn't seem as delicate as the boy thought. She was a light tan with white paws and ears while the wolf thrashing around with her violently was a medium grey like the sky on a snow lit night. They spun with each other like a dance that requested rain or warmth; the smallest leapt into the air and landed on a tree branch. "Game over!" she howled. Suddenly they formed a circle and vanished into thin air as if a blast of wind had carried them off. Each whispered a name everyone knew...Senei. Yet. They spoke of another, the name of Razvan...the boy's heart thudded against his chest like a drum. "T-That's my name!"

Chapter 4

The sun danced above the valley as the trees swayed in gentle breeze. Snow whirled around like fireflies and landed in the river where a small beeping sound was coming from, it was near the mountain lines where two shapes made their way the rocky cliffs to check it out. One of them nosed it, "Hmmm, Scientists again." He confirmed, raising his head to his companion. The she-wolf looked at him, "Why are they this close to the mountains?" she asked with slight confusion and anger. The dog shook his head, "I don't know, I know the ways of the scientists or as the wild ones call the whites off by my own heart from what they did to me," he sighed sadly. The she-wolf looked at him, "Come on, your one of the best medicine wolves/dogs, you left the town and they hate you for that but you are much more of a leader here than there." She comforted. The dog looked at her, "No...I was the leader of the winning sled team before I left, they hate me for a number of reasons." He turned and stalked off back up the mountain leaving his friend behind who sighed and padded towards the forest and looked down on Karo who stood on the hill. He spotted the she-wolf's shape and then blinked she seemed to have vanished into the clear breeze. Karo sighed and padded towards the river. Looking down on his reflection he heard Storm approaching him, her gaze full of hatred at him, "You don't fool me!" she snapped. "What?" he asked backing up. "I know what you want to do! You want to take Senei away from me!" Storm snarled. Karo stared at her with wide, fear filled eyes. "I-I don't. I only just found out I'm her brother!" he answered, a tree stopped him from backing up any further. Storms' claws glinted in the sun; her paw was placed on his throat. "I'll kill you before you even want to say mercy!" she turned and flicked her tail in his face and stalked off. Karo slid onto the ground, shaking with fear as his eyes were as glazed as ice that froze in the warm sun. Snow clung to his pelt and dragged along side him, making himself heavy and weak. "How does Senei cope with all this snow? She's got a thin body and not so thick fur," he thought for a while, "Nah, I'll think about it later." He didn't notice the 6 pairs of eyes staring at him. "So he's the brother of our apprentice." A voice broke the silence as Karo left the clearing. "It seems like he'll have a challenge with us..." a wise, she-wolf's voice answered as a small white paw slipped out of the bushes.

Anuki sat on a ledge, overlooking the forest. "How I wish to see them again...they are all older now but that also means a great danger for my daughter. May my prayers followed the legend and help her watch over the wolves and dogs of the forest..." she whispered, "Santaka...take care." She turned and raced off silently. A reddish-brown dog took her place, a white mask covered his eyes like a racoon and his paws and tail tip were a pure white like the snow that was stuck to his thick, layered husky like fur. He padded down the slope of the hill and howled, finding a cave suitable for herbs to be stored in. The dog padded back out, hearing another's howl he gave a dog and faint wolf cry back. Karo raced over to his direction, "Kanaku?" he exclaimed, surprised his old friend had returned since his disappearance from the town. Kanaku stared at Karo with warm eyes, "My old friend," he greeted. "It's been too long since we last saw each other;" he added with a hint of joking. Karo nodded, "W-Wh- How- Huh?" Karo stammered quite confused. Kanaku padded up to him, friendship in his eyes. "I know, I guess the town hates me now, for leaving." Kanaku sighed sadly, "Yeah, they called you 'The Runaway'," Karo answered with the same sigh as he sat down beside the healer. Kanaku stared at the sky, "I guess I deserve that name." He whispered. "You do not!" Karo snapped, "You were one of the greatest-""sled dogs of all time..." Kanaku cut him off with a flat bark. The dog lowered his head with a stern look; the mask around his eyes was blown gently by the snow. Karo looked at him with pity; he didn't really know how Kanaku did escape, but he left and just disappeared up the mountainside. Kanaku looked into the distance, "I did have message for Senei but I must be going. The tribe needs me up in the crack of the mountain." Karo looked at his friend, "Why?" "I'm a healer Karo..." Kanaku answered with a slicing tone. Karo stood and padded off, forgetting to take the message from Kanaku as the husky padded off back up the mountain. He failed to notice the six eyes yet again; and this time a large ear flicked. "I see...a healer and a brother..." they vanished instantly like thin air. A muscular, handsome wolf watched from the sky. His white underbelly streamed his side like fire, the top of his head a pure black with his striking white muzzle and tail tip. His dark, tree bark brown fur, thick and made his appearance even stronger. His glazing green eyes gazed over the forest like a wise shaman, searching for the dark brown pelt of Senei; but she was too well hidden in the shadows of the reaching branches of the trees. He sighed and padded off behind a sun ray and faded off. His howl started to ring through the forest, as if a tree had been scarred for life and the sap that wove around it couldn't even heal the wound. Senei listened to his howl. Sighing she turned and trotted towards a high ledge and padded up the rocky path. The wind swirled around her; her tail swaying gently as leaves passed by her. The wolf stood on the ledge next to her. "Senei." He greeted. "Father," Senei replied. "How is leading our ancestors?" she put in. He blinked, "Hard, but your mother misses you;" Senei lowered her gaze, "Santaka!" a young wolf raced up, "There's trouble! The tribe of Stalking shadows is in danger. Ganjaji is dying and his apprentice Joji is missing!" he reported. Santaka growled lowly, his gaze sweeping beyond the mountains where the sun set. "I'll send my finest wolves to search for him. The shape-shifter prophecy could be fulfilled unless..." he trailed off. "My daughter, I'll see you in the crystal cave." Senei dipped her head and her father and the messenger vanished. Senei sighed, staring at the horizon and watched the moon rising in its throne of stars, she howled as did many other wolves. Making sure it was past danger zone as wolves usually believed, but many...didn't.

Clover lead the sled team out, storm clouds rumbled overhead and the crackling of twigs that fell to the earth. Her tongue lolled out, panting. Her human yelled the simple words of 'mush' and the team were on their way but many humans disagreed with the man. A shadow lumbered by in the trees, Clover and her siblings were delivering food to the town on the other side of the mountain. _At least that she-wolf of a legend Senei won't be there, _she thought with happiness. Lightning split the sky like a leaf, sending vibrations down on the she-dog's paws. Senei and Eka watched from a small hill. Eka was the opposite of her friend, she was shy and secretive. But she felt safe around Senei, but something seemed different today; Senei was watching the sled team, she said vibrations were heading towards the human and his pets but Eka never believed it. The shadow followed with a low growl. A tree shook and a large bear blocked the path to the mountain. Clover yelped; and ice took over her paws. Senei pricked her ears and sprinted down, "Where are you going?" Eka called following quickly. Senei passed the sled team, lightning flashed behind the bear on its hind legs as Senei leapt at it with a snarl. Clover managed to stop her siblings, crashing and tumbling into each other frantically. The bear shook Senei off into the snow, she rolled to the side before its powerful paws came crashing down on top of her. Eka whined, "Senei!" the young she-wolf called but the dark brown she-wolf glared at her, "Go! Run off before you get hurt!" she ordered. Eka opened her jaws to protest, but realised she would be no use here and obeyed the wise legend. She turned to her right and ran off into the safety of the trees. The human watched with wide eyes, then grabbed out his gun. Clover spotted him, her harness snapped as her brothers and sisters looked at her. This was Clovers' first time leading the team; she stared at the human, noticing his direction, he didn't care which he would hit. Senei growled, lashing out at the bear with long sharp claws and the bear roared in pain, rearing up exposing its belly and Senei darted for the soft fur, her claws dug into the creatures' flesh. The human muttered something Clover couldn't catch, but she leapt at the human as he shot sending the bullet upward into the clouds. She grabbed the gun in her mouth and scampered off into the forest with it, _you owe me, Senei! _She growled in her head. Senei sent the bear running after a swift bite on the paw, she looked at the human; she barely panted. Her tail hit the ground, causing a whip sound and she darted off. Clovers' family recovered, watching their rescuer leave the scene where the snow had been sprayed with the bear's blood. Senei let out a victory howl in the shades of the trees. Clover snarled at the sound of it, "I hate that she-wolf!" she turned and dug the gun under the snow before stomping off. Eka spotted Senei, relieved, Freki followed alongside, "Senei! Are you ok?" Freki asked quickly. "That was a heck of a fight." Eka added. Senei shook her head, "I'm fine, really. But I have a feeling that sled team will not make their journey," she told them as she looked over her shoulder at the distraught team. She padded off from the two wolves up to her cave. It stretched open in the very middle of the forest where branches grabbed out to whoever tried to get through. Padding in, Senei pushed away the boulder that lead to a long tunnel and pushed it back in place. Trotting gracefully down the tunnel, its walls brushed her fur and her tail flamed through the air. She approached the end of the tunnel where a giant crystal sat, many other crystals covered it. Ledges were scattered around the walls and at the top a gap, where the moon was seen and Senei checked over the balancing crystal. Leaping up ledge to ledge and then sunk from the cave onto the snow above and the cold, wincing snow compressed under her paws. She gazed at the darkening light; the giant thin shape moon crept like a shy fawn into the gap. Senei stared at it, then a blinding light made her link and her eyes widened; a vision came to her, the collapsing cliff under her paws and she felt the presence of many. She saw two shapes suddenly fall down and towards their death; giant rocks planted themselves on their struggling bodies. Then the vision was gone in an instant and Senei fell to the ground.

Chapter 5

Sun rays burst through the forming clouds overhead, it had been a moon since Senei had her vision and since then she never had it again. Kanaku, the medicine sled dog, joined up with them at the foot of the mountains just before meeting up with Karo and Senei's mother, Aniku, who's pelt was a pure white with silver flecks and tinges. Kanaku was a former sled team leader, and a famous one at that. He and Karo had raced together in the team races and always outran him. He had given up that life, but kept that part of his life to himself. He had even met up with the great leader of Starclan, or as he and everyone else called Starwalkers; Santaka. Senei's father who had the ability to enter anyone's body at anytime he liked. He fought against the evil Fenris, who had a sudden reputation of challenging Senei for the best fighter; as always he wouldn't let her have a choice, in the end he became the winner. But Santaka came to Senei and fought the vicious wolf himself. But, he too had weakened his daughter and himself and faded after hours of battle. But the leader was strong, sometimes he could fade in then out and scare the souls out of wolves, some fainted at his sight because of the legend. But these were only rumours that came back from the group, Senei had not spoken about the encounter but hoping her mother would come to live in the forest one day. She sighed, relaxing by the river; nearby two shapes followed her, watching. The dark brown she-wolf flicked an ear and stood, padding into the trees; letting all her senses flow through the forest. Passing a clearing the two shapes approached a dappled bush, a hunter with his kid; hunting down fur coats and more importantly to the town the legend. Raising the long gun, clicking it as they aimed carefully; Senei padded towards a large tree. A loud bang went off, exploding through the trees, Senei flicked an ear quickly and lowered her head in a duck and the bullet screamed over her head and into the tough bark. An unimpressed look took over her face as she turned to look towards where it came from and snarled. The two hunters gasped and staggered to their feet, but the boy was knocked over by a large root behind him and fell to the ground. Senei stalked towards them, before picking up their movements in the ground and raced towards them with furious speed and her jaws stretching open in a snarl. The hunter looked at his child before trying to reach his gun and pointing it towards the she-wolf, but she swerved to the side as he pulled the trigger. It pelted past her long tail, the fur grabbed it and she spun; redirecting the bullet towards her attacker and hit him the arm swiftly before he could dodge the throw. The kid tried to stand up but was knocked over by Senei, she grabbed his shirt in her jaws and threw him into the air and then leapt up and front-flipped. Her tail landed a powerful blow on him, sending the kid towards the snow with a loud crash. The hunter stared at his son with horror, then his gaze turned to the landing Senei, her back to him before she turned and slashed at the young kid again. The hunter picked up a pile of rocks, Senei loomed over the child; a rock suddenly hitting her cheek. Senei turned to glare at the hunter, her attention suddenly on him. He continued to throw the rocks at her and then she sped towards him. Other hunters started to watch as they moved out for deer; their eyes were wide as they ran over to help. The father of the boy was knocked over as Senei tripped him with her tail. She growled lowly, bullets starting towards her. She snarled and leapt onto a low branch then a higher one, dodging a lasso reaching out for her. Senei ran jumped from branch to branch with the wind and disappeared. The humans stared after her, before hurrying to help their friends. Taking them back to town carefully, many made their way into the forest to find the attacker, obviously knowing they wouldn't find her and also hoping the scientists could come sooner and take her far away before there were any more injuries. It was simple to say, never hunt the legend or she hunts you. This term was taught to younger hunters hoping to claim her as their own prize. Senei was already too far for them to follow, the witful she-wolf had escaped once again; and another failure for them to capture the heart of the forest. The museum showed many fine things about her life, they all discussed about going but instead they moved to a cliff where a den was; they loosened many of the rocks and moved on quickly. Instead of finishing their patrol they moved back towards town, meeting up with the victims.

The kid groaned, wincing as he clutched his side with pain. A hand touched his gently, "Rest Razvan, the legend gave you a vicious attack. Lucky she was driven off before she killed you," a warm voice spoke to him. Razvan looked at his mother, "What about Father?" he asked, worry in his eyes. His mother gave him a grateful look, "He's only got minors injuries, and he's recovering at the moment in one of the smaller rooms with some company around him. You suffered the worst; the legend must've thought you were a good target and she can feel the vibrations of the earth. Remember how I always used to tell you stories about her." Razvan nodded, "And how she always escaped; she sounded like a hero." His mother chuckled, "She did indeed, until you realised she came into town and stole from us." His mother looked around the room, spotting a sketch of the she-wolf hung on the wall. "My sketch; she must've brought it back...I can never forgive her for what she did!" she growled, hitting it with a clenched fist. Razvan stared for a few moments, "You ok Mother?" he asked. She flinched at the sound of his voice, she was so deep in thought she forgot about him, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine Razvan." She turned back towards him, "Sorry, Senei found me after I tried to sled race with my two huskies, I felt grateful to her and drew a sketch of what I remembered but when I gave it to her...she had no emotion, as if she didn't remember me. I knew she was wild and I couldn't tame her." She started off. Razvan shook his head, "Here we go again, she can never be tamed mother, even if the most professional tamer were trying right now," he tried to find the right words in a hopeful, reassuring voice. His mother sighed, she wove her hair back around behind her ear showing a scar, Razvan gasped, "When did you get that?" he asked suddenly, his eyes wide with fear and worry, yet surprise and devastation. She touched it gently, "You don't need to know." "I do too!" "No!" "Tell me!" "Shut up Razvan! I told you, you don't need to know so don't bring it up again!" she screeched, her eyes blazing like a fire. Razvan shook, "S-Sorry Mother..." he squeaked. His mother shook her head, "I'm sorry to snap, I don't like to talk about my past. Nayla's the same." She cut Razvan off as he tried to say something about his sister with a sour face, "I know you don't like her, but you're family, and family sticks together," she tapped his nose softly. Razvan chuckled, "You read minds," his mother looked at him with amusement, "Indeed I do;" she agreed with him with a smile. Razvan's face slightly fell, "What are we going to do about the legend mother? She causes alot of trouble..." he mumbled under his breath. His mother looked at him as she slipped back into her chair, she held his hand in hers, "The scientists are coming, and they'll take her away. I'm going to the museum with the pub owner, rest." She stood at that moment and turned, walking out of the wooden building. Razvan crossed his arms, "What am I going to do in here?" he exclaimed. A doctor was walking past, "Rest then you can go home, it's a small town. I'm sure Rhodes' and his owner will take you back safely," the doctor advised calmly. Razvan sighed, "Fine then," he muttered as the doctor shook his head and walked off. Razvan's gaze turned to the sketch of Senei on the wall his mother had hit. He looked around, making sure no-one was walking by and slowly slid off his bed, before walking towards the sketch. He stopped in front of it and touched it; a bright light suddenly shone and sent him backwards with a yell of pain. He fell to the ground, groaning. Two nurses rushed over, "Razvan! What happened?" one asked quickly coming up by his side to help him up. "That drawing is what happened! It shone and threw me backwards when I touched it!" he snapped. The two nurses exchanged surprised glances, "Doesn't that only happen on wolves?" one whispered. She stood up and walked over, touching it. Razvan held his breath; but found no light blaring out at them. "It must've been his imagination after all. He needs rest anyway." She explained as Razvan felt blackness coming over him, he managed to slip out before he slept deeply; "It wasn't my imagination, honestly..." he trailed off as they walked out with sighs. He dreamt about the attack over and over again, yet he could hear something else...a voice? No it couldn't be possible if he heard a wolf talk. "Don't mess with me..." Senei's eyes seemed to appear then her jaws snapped powerfully and Razvan woke with a jolt. He breathed quickly, feeling around his body, "Phew! Still in one piece;" He whispered, happy it was just a dream. He looked at the clock next to him, "Early in the morning," he turned towards the window, "Even the sun isn't up yet," he added quietly. He saw something move quickly in the darkness, he flinched at the sound of a breaking glass. Screams suddenly filled his ears; his eyes widened at the nearing sounds. Claws tapped against the floor as the creature stalked through. Razvan watched it go by, most defiantly not Senei. He was glad about that. This creature was large; every step it took seemed to shake the ground. Eyes glowing furiously as Finn growled and raced after it quickly. The creature snarled as it looked over its' shoulder at Finn then turned quickly and raced off down the small hallway and into another room. A loud yell followed by a broken scream that split apart with a bang and the creature staggered back. It shook its head, then rose its' head and let out a howl. Razvan felt the urge to howl with the wolf, but then thought suddenly. _I'm not a wolf! I'm a human being, enemies of these animals! Ferocious and deadly, my father taught me of them. I must hunt her down! _He shook his head to get rid of the thought but then heard a loud thud. He stood up quickly, ignoring the pain; he spotted the wolf a little further down the hall...passed out. Its eyes now no longer glowing, their glamorous green but it seemed dead. He slowly took steps towards it; to find its flank rising and falling faintly. As the doctors called up a small group of animal takers, Razvan noticed the long tail. The thin body...the legend! This was not her appearance a few minutes ago, Finn started to bark crazily at her body. As humans started to surrounded her she leapt at them with long claws exposed and pushed one down to the ground and leapt out an open window. She suddenly sat up in the snow and bounded off with one stride of power; Razvan had never seen such power in a wolf's hind legs for a jump that high. He clambered back onto his bed and looked at the roof; he sighed and turned onto his side. Unaware of the faint outline of a wolf snarling quietly behind his back as it faded. Its emerald gaze faded along with it and it reappeared in a starry forest. The stars were just above the shape as it started to proudly pad through the misty forest, it was nothing like the valley below. There were flowers and grass, and the sun warmed your pelt like nothing you'd ever felt. But this luxury place was just a reflection of the earth below them, snow rarely fell from the clouds into the starry valley but it was better than having your tail turned into an icicle. The wolf was muscular and broad, it's face a scarred muzzle and half an ear taken off. His paws were like huge thunder clouds that streamed across the summer sky; though it never stopped snowing in the valley the ancestors could feel much of the cold as well as the earth walkers. The wolf was accompanied by a small pup, its tail flicking happily; the male sighed and kept on padding as the bothersome child followed. It faded off, leaving the pup behind and alone; the pup sniffed and turned away sadly into the shadows. "I don't have time for pups! Especially being killed after trying to save one of mine!" he snarled under his breath. He dabbed the Starpool with a claw as the forest appeared before him, "Show me my son, Karo!" he demanded with a booming and echoing voice. The reflection of Karo padding along the river was shown to the wolf, he growled under his breath. "The traitor... for I am, Santaka, leader of the star walkers and the powers of what they use!" he vanished with a wrath of snarling as leaves swept around him like a tornado and he followed the dog, Karo. "If only it never came true!" the spirit growled under his breath.

Senei lay down in the warmth of the sun in a thick tree. Her tail dangling down from the branch and she looked at the forest floor; just a boring white blanket of glistening frozen rain. She pricked her ears at the faint sounds of hellos and welcomes from the town; though she had no idea what the humans were saying but she had some concept of what they were talking about. Silent as a hiding mouse she stalked onto the hill to get a better view, a small group of different humans were there, about 6 of them in total. They wore long white coats, Senei kept in a vicious growl, these were most defiantly whites, humans who tested on animals and took them away from their homes for moons on end. She turned and flicked her tail as if she were passing on a mere joke. She failed to notice the whites move into a large building she used to hide in from the humans, it was the tallest wooden building of the whole town. It was easy to pick out hiding spots but she knew it would change dramatically if someone were to move into it. She padded into the forest and into the middle of the thickest trees; there crystals lay in front of a gaping cave. She padded into her den and pushed away the large boulder on the side and padded in down the tunnel after pushing it back in place. She trotted gracefully down the tunnel where her giant crystal sat. Its point kissed the sky like the mountains, though it didn't make it to the very top of the cavern it only really reached halfway and it burned with a gorgeous shade to it. Senei sighed, gazing up at it, jumping from ledge to ledge. Studying it for any signs of danger, it just rested there. Glowing a brilliant bright yet faint purple, the crystals around the bottom; seemed more like reaching claws, the sun warming the rough shell of the still stones. Her tail swept the floor like a broom as she skilfully leapt from ledge to ledge, climbing out of the gap and letting out a powerful and eerie stated howl as usual. In town the newcomers walked around, passing by a small store, "Going after the legend?" the shop owner slid his head out around the corner. The whites turned, "Not yet, we still have to get used to this place," one answered as they walked back over to him as the owner walked out to greet them. "Well, hopefully you'll see what she can do here," he said with a bit of anger, "always stealing meat and protecting those wolves of the forest. It's quite rare to now kill a wolf without the legend coming and stopping them. She even taught a hunter and his kid a lesson by attacking his son as a way of watch out. We thought they were hunting her and it turned out she ducked at the last second. But those things become rumours 'round here!" he explained. The whites looked at him, "Can we find this hunter?" the youngest asked, around 30 years of age. The shop owner became quiet for a long time, thinking. "I think they live in a small house," he pointed to the direction of it, at the front of where the town started, "Around there, but I'd be cautious, the daughter creeps me out with those knives of hers." He warned darkly as he turned and back into his shop. The whites sighed, "Well, let's get going if we want answers," they headed off in the direction of the house. Knocking on the door, the girl that the shop keeper had told them about answered. "What do you want?" she asked looking at him leaning against the door with her arms crossed. Her long black hair in a long ponytail, she wore a belt over long black trousers and a green top, two daggers on either side of her hips sat in the belt, and by the looks of them they could deliver a fatal blow to anything. Her blue eyes were like ice like glided across the arctic; but they seemed to freeze at a gaze. She sighed impatiently, "Well?" she snapped. The whites looked back at her, just as hard, "We want to talk to your father and brother," he leader of the group ordered quietly. The girl looked at him and rolled her eyes, "My brother's home, but mother and father are still in the clinic wondering about the legend and her 'tricks'," she answered as she turned, "Come in." She sighed, "Hey Razvan! You got visitors!" she called up the stairs as she walked into the kitchen. Razvan was furiously lying down on his bed as she called him, he grunted as he got up, still sore from the attack of the she-wolf. Never had he felt so much power in a tail and jaws. He walked down quickly, only slowing as he spotted the whites, "Um...Need any help?" he asked confused. They turned to face him, "We heard about your attacker, can you tell us what happened?" the youngest took over the speaking once more. Razvan looked at them wide eyes, "Well..." he trailed off instantly, glancing to the side as he did so. "It's hard to explain," he rubbed the back of his neck. The whites sighed, "You don't have to tell us, but we wouldn't mind some information." Razvan nodded at their idea, "Come on." He walked into the kitchen after his sister, "I'm Razvan, and my sister is Nayla. We don't get along very well," he sent the glance of a glare at Nayla, "Our mother always told us about the legend; no-one knows her name or how she got here. But she's powerful and dangerous, her canines as thick as tree trunks they say," Razvan started. "Did she?" another in the group asked. Razvan looked over his shoulder, "They were thick, and powerful; but not like tree trunks, though they felt like it;" he answered. Nayla broke in suddenly, "She's just a myth anyway! Not real! Maybe she's a ghost, they always say that when the mist comes around here, only around her. So no-one actually knows what she looks like." Razvan looked at her scornfully, "She is real! I saw her with my own eyes for about 3 seconds before attacking me! She ducked at the sound of the gun just in time so it hit the tree and then she lunged at us!" he snapped, "You just stopped believing in the legend a few months ago!" he added with twice as much anger; Nayla just gave him a playful glance. She loved rousing him up, "I haven't stopped believing, but it's better for the town is she were caught and taken away!" she said back as she looked at her nails. "Besides, she comes into town soon, so they could try to catch her. But no, they fail all the time." She added in, pretending to be sad; Razvan rolled his eyes, he suddenly heard the sound of the howl, "Here she comes," he opened to the door to the hill as she stood there. Senei opened her mouth with a snarl as she sped down with the mist. The whites watched, eyes wide as she raced past, long strides in her legs and her paws left no trail in the snow. Razvan and Nayla stood in the door, watching Senei return after a while with a deer leg in her jaws as she scampered up the hill. "That's the legend for ya." Nayla growled, clenching her fist. The whites looked at her, 'You scientists better do some good research, and take her far from here!" the two pushed their ways past the whites and closed the door. The whites watched sadly, and walked off, "Well, we got some information," one broke the silence of the town as the mist rose. Rhodes and the pub owner approached them. "We almost had her!" he threw his hat on the ground; Rhodes knew he was more than just letting her go now. She had threatened to kill a child the day before, everyone knew Senei was nothing of the killing kind of the laws of the wild they have but Rhodes knew her too well. The group looked at him, "We saw, does she always do that?" the pub owner looked at them, "Always? Talk about most of the day! She never comes at night, she always likes to be chased for some reason; but we're tracking her every day, we even found a cave she goes to..." he informed, before the whites could say anything else to him he suddenly broke in, "I'm not in the mood for giving information anyway, she almost killed a kid yesterday so we're very protective now. She even goes into the building of yours to hide sometimes," he told them as he turned, "Come on Rhodes." He gestured to the bernese by his side, "We'll call you if we find anything, and call me if you want to know anything."

Chapter 6

Senei stopped suddenly in a clearing, looking over her shoulder; she dropped the meat and raced off. One of the wild dogs or wolves would find it; she felt more like a slave. Stealing food from the humans when they could hunt perfectly, but it sometimes took days to kill just a weak fawn from a herd. Shadow watched her nearby, he had felt more of a connection to her than anything, and his feelings for Senei became stronger by each coming day.


End file.
